Star vs. Echo Creek/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E7 Britta's Tacos sign.png S2E7 Marco and Star hanging out.png S2E7 Marco Diaz drinking horchata.png S2E7 Marco questions the taste of his horchata.png S2E7 Star adds sugar to her burrito.png S2E7 Marco 'are you sugaring your burrito?'.png S2E7 Star 'food is anarchy, dude'.png S2E7 Star takes a bite of her sugarrito.png S2E7 Marco disgusted by Star's food.png S2E7 Star offers Marco some sugar.png S2E7 Star pouring sugar in her mouth.png S2E7 Star happily eating sugary food.png S2E7 Star having a sugar rush.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'do I feel alive!'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly feels hyper.png S2E7 Marco Diaz 'definitely sure'.png S2E7 Star 'who's up for fireworks?'.png S2E7 Marco 'can't see how that'd be a good idea'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly making fireworks.png S2E7 Fireworks in the sky.png S2E7 Star Butterfly shoots a rainbow.png S2E7 Rainbow Glitter Unicorn.png S2E7 Kitty Bacon Hawaiian Nightmare.png S2E7 Marco 'turn it down a little'.png S2E7 Star's magic hits the taco sign.png S2E7 Taco sign crushes police car.png S2E7 Star and Marco are in trouble.png S2E7 Marco pulling on Star's arm.png S2E7 Marco pulls Star into the alleyway.png S2E7 Marco 'I thought rainbows were made of light'.png S2E7 Star 'my rainbows are made of stuff'.png S2E7 Marco Diaz starting to panic.png S2E7 Star 'I've done this a thousand times'.png S2E7 Marco 'things don't work like that on Earth'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'you mean like St. O's?'.png S2E7 Marco Diaz 'it's worse than St. O's'.png S2E7 Marco explaining prison to Star.png S2E7 Star doesn't like wearing orange.png S2E7 Star peeking around the corner.png S2E7 Police officers investigate the crushed car.png S2E7 Marco 'I could visit you in prison'.png S2E7 Star 'only one thing left for me to do'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly decides to run away.png S2E7 Marco stops Star from running away.png S2E7 Marco Diaz 'running is worse'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'you can't stop me, rule boy'.png S2E7 Marco Diaz tries to stop Star.png S2E7 Star 'when I find a place to lay low'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly running down the street.png S2E7 Star Butterfly stops running.png S2E7 Star Butterfly sees more police officers.png S2E7 Star Butterfly continues running.png S2E7 Star climbing a 'No Trespassing' fence.png S2E7 Star Butterfly jumping a fence.png S2E7 Star Butterfly stumbling into the river.png S2E7 Star Butterfly falls flat on the ground.png S2E7 Star Butterfly looking in front of her.png S2E7 Overgrowth in the Echo Creek riverbed.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'first day in hiding'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly decides to make shelter.png S2E7 Giant poof of magic in Echo Creek.png S2E7 Small castle appears in Echo Creek.png S2E7 Star Butterfly looking at small castle.png S2E7 Star 'maybe something less conspicuous'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly poofing the castle away.png S2E7 Star Butterfly picks up a plunger.png S2E7 Star Butterfly picks up a hockey stick.png S2E7 Star Butterfly rolling a rubber tire.png S2E7 Star Butterfly makes a new home.png S2E7 Star Butterfly's new home collapses on her.png S2E7 Star Butterfly pushing a pile of leaves.png S2E7 Star Butterfly lying on a bed of leaves.png S2E7 Star Butterfly trembling in the cold night.png S2E7 Seagull pecking on Star Butterfly's head.png S2E7 Star Butterfly waking up.png S2E7 Seagull looking at Star Butterfly.png S2E7 Star Butterfly surrounded by seagulls.png S2E7 Star Butterfly looks up at Brigid.png S2E7 Brigid meets Star Butterfly.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'just taking a stroll'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly's stomach growling.png S2E7 Brigid 'sounds like someone's hungry'.png S2E7 Brigid brushes leaves out of Star's hair.png S2E7 Brigid's house on the river.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'wait a second'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'did you just say hair?'.png S2E7 Brigid 'of course not, my dear'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly walks to Brigid's house.png S2E7 Brigid welcomes Star into her home.png S2E7 Star Butterfly impressed by Brigid's home.png S2E7 Star Butterfly touching Brigid's tapestry.png S2E7 Brigid making pancakes.png S2E7 Star Butterfly climbing Brigid's ladder.png S2E7 Star Butterfly lying in Brigid's bed.png S2E7 Brigid gives pancakes to Star Butterfly.png S2E7 Star Butterfly about to eat pancakes.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'what do you mean?'.png S2E7 Brigid 'folks don't come down to the river'.png S2E7 Brigid 'your secret's safe with me'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly tells Brigid her story.png S2E7 Brigid staring at Star Butterfly.png S2E7 Close-up on Star Butterfly's hair.png S2E7 Brigid curls hair around her finger.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'my eyes are down here'.png S2E7 Brigid 'go on and finish your story'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly continues her story.png S2E7 Star Butterfly eating pancakes.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'what did you do?'.png S2E7 Brigid 'I steal hair'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'why would you do that?'.png S2E7 Brigid 'it's not like that'.png S2E7 Brigid explains where she gets hair from.png S2E7 Star accusing Brigid of being a witch.png S2E7 Brigid defending herself.png S2E7 Brigid 'you can do lots of things with hair'.png S2E7 Brigid 'wove it into that tapestry'.png S2E7 Brigid 'you can even make pancake batter from it'.png S2E7 Brigid 'I'm just playing with you'.png S2E7 Brigid opening her curtains.png S2E7 Injured animals sitting in hair nests.png S2E7 Adult man sitting in nest of hair.png S2E7 Star Butterfly awws at Brigid's kindness.png S2E7 Brigid 'you can make anything from hair'.png S2E7 Brigid holding Star's MISSING poster.png S2E7 Star Butterfly on MISSING poster.png S2E7 Star Butterfly in shock.png S2E7 Brigid suggests calling Star's family.png S2E7 Star Butterfly begs to stay with Brigid.png S2E7 Star pretends to sleep under the table.png S2E7 Brigid 'this is no life for a little girl'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly runs away from Brigid.png S2E7 Star running out of Brigid's house.png S2E7 Brigid using a tin can phone.png S2E7 Star Butterfly running away again.png S2E7 Star thinks she sees a police officer.png S2E7 Star Butterfly panicking.png S2E7 Star Butterfly dives into the water.png S2E7 Man walking his dog.png S2E7 Star swimming down into the water.png S2E7 Star Butterfly making a magic air bubble.png S2E7 Star Butterfly can breathe again.png S2E7 Star Butterfly yawning.png S2E7 Star Butterfly falling asleep.png S2E7 Star Butterfly has a rude awakening.png S2E7 Star Butterfly meets the sea serpent.png S2E7 Star Butterfly flailing her arms.png S2E7 Serpent 'you're gonna blow my cover'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'I too am hiding out too'.png S2E7 Sea serpent 'why didn't you say so?'.png S2E7 Serpent 'you've come to the perfect place'.png S2E7 Sea serpent starts to sing.png S2E7 Sea serpent makes a giant castle.png S2E7 Star Butterfly in awe of giant castle.png S2E7 Sea serpent singing to Star Butterfly.png S2E7 Serpent makes giant plate of sugarritos.png S2E7 Star Butterfly holding a sugarrito.png S2E7 Sea serpent makes a seahorse.png S2E7 Sea serpent makes a comfy bed.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'actually, I just did'.png S2E7 Sea serpent makes a submarine.png S2E7 Star Butterfly excited about sandwiches.png S2E7 Sea serpent makes a bathtub.png S2E7 Star 'how do you take a bath underwater?'.png S2E7 Sea serpent dressed like a Frenchman.png S2E7 Sea serpent making a large cake.png S2E7 Star Butterfly super-excited.png S2E7 Serpent with ruined stock market board.png S2E7 Sea serpent holding skeleton and axe.png S2E7 Star Butterfly looking confused.png S2E7 Sea serpent holding a scrapbook.png S2E7 Star 'what was the thing before scrapbook?'.png S2E7 Sea serpent continues to sing.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'this is perfect'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly riding a seahorse.png S2E7 Sea serpent singing the last line.png S2E7 Star asks sea serpent to stop singing.png S2E7 Sea serpent agrees to stop singing.png S2E7 Star 'just gotta let Marco know I'm okay'.png S2E7 Sea serpent 'you can't go doing that now'.png S2E7 Sea serpent 'you gotta lay low'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'lay low?'.png S2E7 Star and serpent surrounded by fun stuff.png S2E7 Serpent 'never see your family and friends again'.png S2E7 Seahorse abandoning Star Butterfly.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'never ever?'.png S2E7 Sea serpent 'not even a bit'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'spend the rest of my life'.png S2E7 Sea serpent 'I'm not real'.png S2E7 Sea serpent 'I'm just your brain'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'I wrote that song?'.png S2E7 Sea serpent says goodbye to Star.png S2E7 Serpent disappears by eating his own tail.png S2E7 Star Butterfly looking sad and lonely.png S2E7 Star Butterfly returns to the surface.png S2E7 Star Butterfly hates the taste of saltwater.png S2E7 Police officers looking for Star Butterfly.png S2E7 Star Butterfly makes her decision.png S2E7 Police officers holding flashlights.png S2E7 Star Butterfly surrenders to the police.png S2E7 Star Butterfly demands to be locked up.png S2E7 Star Butterfly at the police station.png S2E7 Male officer 'you mean him?'.png S2E7 Marco sleeping on the station couch.png S2E7 Marco happy to see Star Butterfly.png S2E7 Marco Diaz hugging Star Butterfly.png S2E7 Marco Diaz 'how'd you find her?'.png S2E7 Male officer 'we have our ways'.png S2E7 Male officer 'you really worried your friend here'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly and Marco surprised.png S2E7 Female officer mentions the demolition derby.png S2E7 Male officer 'I was really looking forward'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'if you won't be needing me'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly finishes her hot beverage.png S2E7 Star Butterfly 'I'll just see myself out'.png S2E7 Female officer 'you're not getting off that easy'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly looking worried.png S2E7 Star Butterfly wiping a police car.png S2E7 Star Butterfly cleaning police cars.png S2E7 Marco 'you really can pull off jumpsuit orange'.png S2E7 Star Butterfly tired from working.png S2E7 Star Butterfly takes out her magic wand.png S2E7 Star casting Super Geyser Windstorm.png S2E7 Super Geyser Windstorm.png S2E7 Star and Marco in a bubble surrounded by water.png Концепт-арты Star vs. Echo Creek concept 1.jpg Star vs. Echo Creek concept 2.jpg Star vs. Echo Creek concept 3.jpg Star vs. Echo Creek concept 4.jpg Прочее Star vs. Echo Creek poster.jpg en:Star vs. Echo Creek/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона